Poké-People
by PocketSnails
Summary: In the world of Pokémon, humans are the only species left...except they're all based off of Pokémon! Join Pikachu, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle as they travel across the land, meeting new people and picking up friends along the way! From the peaks of Sinnoh's Mt. Coronet to Hoenn's deep abysses, this is a story that should not be passed up on!
1. The Starters

**Poké-People Chapter I: The Starters**

I walked through the forest, the cold air numbing my skin. I had been walking for days already and still had yet to find shelter; I'd been using trees as a resort. And hell, why would anyone help me: A fifteen year old boy named Pikachu, who's only skill was that I could harness electricity itself. Yeah, it sounds good looking back on it; but I was weak back then. Other Pikachu, one's who were much fortunate then I, and other people, like Raichu and Voltorb, all were much more powerful then I. The difference between me and most others was that I could move fast – but even then, the dreaded Electrode would always catch up with and bully me. There was no escape, so I had to run away. I've been traveling for weeks, and have yet to find any shelter, much less anyone who would take me in. God help me…

xXxXxXxXx

I quickly ran out of the cave, the giant rock wielder Onix chasing me. He stopped at the mouth of the cave as I noticed a light rain falling.

Heh. You're lucky Charmander, you hear?" His booming voice echoed around the canyon. Were it not raining out there, I'd still be chasing you, and you'd be dead! But no matter. You harness fire, and the water will weaken you. I'll wait inside until this rain lightens up, then I'll come hunting for your weak body, drained of its energy by the rain. Ahahahaha!"

I watched as he stomped back into the cave, each footstep booming loudly. I made a mental to note to never steal food from a hungry Onix again. The rain started to pick up, and I quickly rain into the forest, the thick canopy of trees protecting me from the water. I picked up a stick and snapped my fingers at the top, setting it ablaze into a makeshift torch. I quickly ran through the forest, searching for shelter, and bumped into an older teenage boy, knocking him down.

"Oh! Watch where you're going kid!" He said, standing up as electricity started to surround his hands.

"S-sorry!" I quickly stuttered. For a moment, he looked into my eyes, and after a brief few seconds, made the electricity disappear and pulled me up. He looked about six years older than me.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," he apologized, "my name's Pikachu by the way."

"Charmander." I replied.

"Nice to meet you," he said, "I think we should find somewhere to hide. This storm isn't gonna let up any time soon, and you look about as famished as I am."

I looked up at his face, silently agreeing with him as we ran off in search of shelter, not noticing a pair of eyes watching us carefully…

xXxXxXxXx

I saw the two boys quickly run off into the woods, Pikachu and Charmander, they called themselves. I winced as some rain seeped through the trees and hit me. Despite me being able to control water and it not affecting me, I still hated it when rain hit me.

"Hey Bulbasaur," I called out, "we should follow those two."

My partner, Bulbasaur, a grass and poison element specialist jumped down from the tree.

"Why should we, Squirtle?" Her voice sounded like music in my ears. "It won't benefit us in any way."

I thought for a moment and sighed. "Because," I began, "I don't like seeing those two kids walking through the woods by themselves. We need to offer shelter and food for them. You know how hard it was for us."

She looked at me for a few seconds. "My, you're absolutely right Squirtle. Head back to the base and start fishing. I'll go make some new friends." I nodded and quickly rushed back to where our hideout was.

xXxXxXxXx

I trekked through the forest carefully, following the footprints the two boys left in the mud. I grimaced as I noticed a group of Rattata failing to take shelter in a fallen tree trunk, but I just continued walking, focused the mission. I broke into a clearing, and saw them there: Pikachu and Charmander, surrounded by Spearow, and I noticed both of them too weak to fight.

"Well Charmander, looks like this is the end buddy. Nice knowing ya." I heard Pikachu say to his friend.

Without thinking, I quickly rushed out. "Vine whip!" I yelled out as I thrust my hands forward and vines came out of each, striking each Spearow one by one until they all collapsed. When it was over, I looked at the two boys.

"You two, follow me." I said, and they complied.

xXxXxXxXx

After a grueling journey, Pikachu and Charmander, under the guidance and command of Bulbasaur, made it back to the place where Bulbasaur and Squirtle lived: In a cave, high atop Mt. Moon, where Squirtle greeted their arrival with cooked fish and hot cocoa. Squirtle and Bulbasaur kindly let the two boys stay with them awhile, until the storm let up. But when it did, a certain rock wielder had returned for revenge…

"So, what's the deal between you two?" Charmander asked Bulbasaur, referring to her relationship with Squirtle.

"Well if you must know Charmander," the young woman replied, "we met each other a few years back. He decided we wanted to battle, convinced that since I was a girl he could easily best me. He had forgotten that I had the power of grass and I quickly defeated him. I felt pity for him and instantly fell in love. We moved to be together and have been since."

Just as Bulbasaur finished her story though, the ground began shaking, and soon, a large foe towered above the four outside the cave.

"Ahhhh, if it isn't Charmander. I said I'd find you once the rain stopped!"

"O-Onix, please, just go away!"

"Ahh, but we still have to settle a debt! Give me any food you have and you won't die!"

"Not on my life! Water gun!" A yelling came from the cave and a strong and fast torrent of water flew out, striking the lumbering Onix dead-center!

"Hah! Vine whip!" Bulbasaur fired her vines, striking Onix and stunning him. "Pikachu, fire electricity into Squirtle's water!"

"Gotcha!" Pikachu turned towards Squirtle's torrent. "Thundershock!" He yelled out, and the electricity flew into the water, severely damaging the wet Onix.

"Charmander, finish him!"

Charmander turned towards his foe, and let out a mighty flamethrower, actually damaging the already weak Onix.

"Nooooooooooo!" Onix collapsed and fell down the mountain, defeated.

"Yes! We did it!" "Yahoo!" "That'll teach him!" Cries of victories echoed all around.

Suddenly though, Charmander begin glowing.

"Charmander…?" Pikachu looked puzzled, worried about his friend.

After a few seconds, the glow diminished, and when it did, Charmander was a bigger, older, and looked different.

"It's no longer Charmander," his voice sounded different as well, deeper, and more teenaged, "it's now Charmeleon!"

Everyone smiled, happy that their friend grew stronger and evolved.

"So, Squirtle, I think they proved their worth. How about letting them stay here…permanently?"

"Sure thing Bulbasaur, this is gonna be awesome!"

The group cheered, happy over their victory, Charmander's evolution, and most important, the bringing together of a friendship that'll surely last forever…


	2. Pidgeotto

**Poké-People Chapter II: Pidgeotto**

Bulbasaur sat on the grass, using her vine whip to pick fruit from a tree, and enjoying the delicious Pecha berries as she gobbled them up. Little did she know whose turf she was on…

xXxXxXxXx

I leaped out of the tree, frightening the woman who was eating the berries from it.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?" She yelled out, clearly surprised. I smirked, giving her a good, long look at the scar that went across my eye.

"I think you've been trespassing, miss." I replied, my voice cold and calculating. "You see, this is my tree. This forest, is mine. Everything in here is mine! So, I suggest you find some other mean of getting your food!" She looked at me, determined to not give up.

"Look, my name is Bulbasaur. Might I ask who you are?" I looked at her, annoyed that she did not know who I was.

"HA! What a stupid question!" I replied, treating it like a joke. "But if you must know, the name's Pidgeotto! I am the supreme ruler of this forest, and my underlings all look up to me – them being Pidgey and other Pidgeotto who can't possibly rival my strength!" I stomped my foot on the ground as an act of showing superiority. She was not fazed by it.

"Look," she began, "I have this group that I'm a part of. We're pretty small right now, but I beg you, please join us. We could use a big, strong man like you." She then got down on her knees and clasped her hands together, as if praying to the gods themselves. I smirked.

"Ha! You're so weak!" I called out. I then pushed her to the ground and wrapped my hands around her neck. "You shouldn't have come here in the first place!"

"Ack…ugh…vine whip!" She managed to blurt out while I was choking her. Suddenly, two vines flew from her hands and swatted me in the face, and I let go.

"Argh! Damnit, resilient bitch aren't you?" I yelled at her. "Well, you shouldn't mess with someone whose type is super-effective against yours!"

"Weaknesses don't matter!" She screamed. "Sleep powder!" I watched the purple dust fly towards me.

"Gust." I said quietly, and I flapped my arms in a motion to cause a small wind, throwing the powder make at her and making her go to sleep. "Hmph. Stupid girl." I said as I walked towards her.

xXxXxXxXx

I stepped into the hollowed tree, seeing Bulbasaur chained to the walls of it, her eyes fiery with anger.

"Damn you Pidgeotto, let me go!" She spat in my face as I stepped in. I pondered what she said for a moment.

"Fine." Was my simple answer. She appeared puzzled. "Look," I began, "I didn't attack or kidnap you out of hate. I was protecting my land. Especially that mention of a group you're in…that scared me. I had a feeling that there might be some in it stronger than I. But, you proved that you alone are a formidable opponent. And this old bird…if your friends can beat me in a battle, I'll consider joining you."

She looked up at me, hope in her eyes. "Really?" She said as I untied her.

"Really." I replied. Tell them to meet me at high noon tomorrow. I'll be ready for an exciting battle, one that is sure to test me skill. Now go."

"You won't regret this" She hollered as she ran down the path through the forest.

"No, no I won't." I said to myself as I continued to watch her. _Hmm. She's a nice girl. Would she by any chance – no Pidgeotto! You can't think thoughts like that anymore! You used to, but not after her death…_

I looked in the mirror and then shut the door and got into my bed. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day.

xXxXxXxXx

I stood in the clear are of the forest, nothing but trees and a path on either side surrounding it, and clear, sparkling pond in the center. I looked down the path I was facing, the four figures approaching, and could just make out the body of a Pikachu; things were about to get interesting.

"Hello, Bulbasaur and friends. Nice to meet you all." I tried to act as civil as possible. "As you may know, I am Pidgeotto."

They stared at me for moment. "I'm Pikachu." I heard the teenaged boy wearing yellow clothing say. Someone was full of themselves today, as he clearly knew the advantage he had over me. "Meleon. Char, meleon." The other teenager, the one with the red clothing, said. This one seemed overconfident. "Squirtle. What's this I hear about you attacking and kidnapping my girlfriend?" The last one – he was wearing blue and green clothing, the primary and accents reversed from Bulbasaur's – caught me off guard. So, she did have a lover.

"Ahem. I only wish to partake in a duel with you three. If you succeed in defeating me, I'll consider joining your group – an offer made to me by Bulbasaur when we first met. By the way Squirtle, I meant no harm to her. As I told her, I was merely protecting my territory. So, do we have a deal?"

The three of them spoke amongst each other in hushed tones for a few moments.

"Deal." They all said together.

xXxXxXxXx

"Attention all! This is a three-on-one battle between Pidgeotto, guardian of Viridian Forest, and Squirtle/Charmeleon/Pikachu, my friends!" Bulbasaur's voice rang out across the area of battle. Pidgeotto and his opponents lined up on either side of the pond, ready for a tough battle.

"Pidgeotto, you make the first move!" Squirtle yelled out.

"Fine! Quick attack!" Pidgeotto sprinted at the speed of sound, getting back to back strikes on the three friends before returning to his side of the pond.

_Damn. That was a fast quick attack. _The three friends all thought. But they had a trick up their sleeves – despite Pikachu and Charmeleon wearing short-sleeved shirts.

"Pikachu, Charmeleon, you guys know what to do!" Squirtle called out. The two nodded. "Thunder wave!" Pikachu yelled, striking Pidgeotto across the field and Squirtle to his right, but the water user shrugged it off as much as possible, while Pidgeotto became severely paralyzed.

"Ember!" Charmeleon yelled out be thrusting his hand forward, now faster than Pidgeotto, striking his foe and making it even harder for him to dodge.

"Water gun!" Squirtle fired a steady stream of water at Pidgeotto, finally making him collapse into the pond. Perfect.

"Thundershock!" Pikachu yelled, firing the pure electricity into the water. After a few moments, Pidgeotto slowly crawled out, collapsing to the ground, defeated.

"You boys did good. I haven't had a good fight in years!" Was his simple phrase. "I know I'll be in good hands joining your group."

"So, does that mean you're staying?" Squirtle asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Was Pidgeotto's reply.

The group now had a master of flying on their side. What's next?

**A note from the editor: Okay, SUPER SORRY that this took so looooong to get out! I promise that I'll be better with this posts, and possibly more regular from now on! Chapter I was posted back in JANUARY for Arceus' sake, and it's MARCH now! Again, deeply sorry, and I'll be on a semi-regular schedule now, without these huge gaps anymore.**


	3. The Two Rivals

**Poké-People Chapter III: The Two Rivals**

Our heroes walked through the forest. They checked the map, and thanks to their new friend Pidgeotto's amazing sense of guidance, they were on the eastern border of Kanto already. They'd been traveling for just under three days, and finally decided to stop for rest. None of them noticed the dark red pair of eyes watching them from the bushes…

xXxXxXxXx

"Come on Al, let's raid them! They'll never see it coming!" The purple-clad figure standing a few feet from me said. He had just come back from stalking a group of five. I knew better then to attack them.

"Look Gengar," I said, staring at my reflection in one of the two spoons I always carried, "think about the stakes here: There's only two of us, and five of them. Even if they've never encountered psychic and ghost masters, I know how this will end: The two of us will eventually start fighting each other, and we'll get each other weak enough for them to defeat us. Happens every time."

"You sure are smart, Mr. Alakazam!" He said with a drip of ice in his voice. "Why don't you put you 5000 IQ to use in battle so that doesn't happen?"

I ignored his ignorance, looking at my yellow clad body in the spoon. My psychic powers were greatly enhanced by them. If I lost both, I'd be considerably weak in battle…and the ghost that I have the unfortunate life of being rivals with, well let's say he's not that much of a help in battle.

"Hey Al, you listening?" I heard him ask. "Ah whatever. You're just a worthless old man. Barely any use…" I've had just about enough of his mouth.

"Psychic." I whispered. I watched as a wave of purple psychic power flew towards Gengar and slammed him into a tree. I then stood up and started to walk off.

"Listen me old friend, I managed to keep your ghost form on this planet when we first met, "I reminded him, "don't make me regret my decision!" I then sprinted off, leaving him to think.

xXxXxXxXx

I slowly crept towards them. Now that Alakazam had run off, I had a chance to face them all myself. Time to get down to business.

"Night shade!" I scream as I leapt from the bushes, the dark beams going towards each of them. Except for one.

"Gust!" He suddenly yelled, and I was quickly blown back into a tree.

"How in the world…?" I thought to myself, before all five were standing before me. Uh-oh.

"Who the hell are you, and why'd you randomly attack us?" The one female asked. I looked around at their angry faces. I guess I had no choice.

"Okay. My name is Gengar. I'm a ghost master. Years ago, I had been shot and left for dead." I began telling them the story. "Then, just when I had died, and my soul had left my body, I met a man who changed my life…or afterlife in this case: His name was Sensei Alakazam. He's a renowned psychic master. And he used his ability to give my soul new life. I was originally a poison master, but thanks to him, I now primarily control ghost, as I said before, but I still retain some of my poisonous prowess." I let them digest that for a minute.

"The thing is though, because psychic and ghost masters are strong against each other, we've been rivals more than friends. That has cost us. Because of our rivalry, he was banished from where he taught at, and we've been poor ever since. I've kept up a life of crime, having to attack travelers; I hardly ever succeed though, and we've only survived because of his kindness. He persuades people to give us food, apologizing for my actions. I attacked you thinking I could win. I was wrong." I finished and stared at the man with the scar – the one who resisted my attack.

"Well…" the young boy in the yellow jacket began, "what do you guys think? He's got nowhere to go, and he and his friend aren't on the best of terms with each other."

"I think that even though he attacked us, he should join us. I hate seeing people struggle for health. What do you guys think?" The man with the scar asked. He was nice for being evil looking. After a few minutes of talking, everyone agreed to let me join.

"Thank you, all of you." I said. "It's not every day I meet people as nice as you." I stood up, and everyone decided to take a nap – including me. I hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in ages.

xXxXxXxXx

I watched as Gengar walked with the group of people. I assumed he had joined them the night before. I slowly followed them, still hidden in the shadows of the early morning mist. I thought to myself, and finally decided to at least fight my old friend, if this is the last time we'll ever see each other. I walked out in front of them, and stared into Gengar's blood red eyes.

"Gengar, I have a feeling that this is the last time we shall ever see each other. So, I challenge you, to one last test of strength. Do you accept?" I wait for my rival's reply.

"Fine, Al. Time to see which of us is the true strong one."

xXxXxXxXx

"This is a one-on-one battle between the Great Sage Sensei Alakazam, and his opponent, the Ghostly Spirit Gengar! Winner will be recognized as the stronger of the two! The match ends when either opponent is unable to battle! Match: BEGIN!" Bulbasaur's voice rang out.

"Future sight!" Both opponents called out. Nothing happened.

"Uh…" Pikachu was confused.

"Psychic!" Alakazam said, holding up one of his spoons.

"Night shade!" Gengar yelled. The two attacks collided, knocking the combatants back.

"Teleport!" Alakazam disappeared, appearing behind Gengar.

"Poison sting!" The ghost master turned around quickly, yelling a move alluding to his poison mastery. Alakazam switched to a Mega Punch, and both moves connected, again knocking them back.

"_Future sight._" The echoes of the opponent's voices echoed. Suddenly, both were swooped up as a lightning fast force sped into them, knocking them into each other. They both fell to their knees, weak. After a few moments, they both finally fell, defeated.

"Match: OVER!" Bulbasaur called. "Double knockout!"

"You did good, Gengar." Alakazam said. "Never thought you'd be able to beat me – much less both of us – in a battle before…would your friends be okay if I joined?"

"Yes," Pikachu began, "we need someone as strong as you. You're clearly the most experienced here. Hell, you might be stronger than Pidgeotto." He got an angry glare for this.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Alakazam responded, "all of you."

And now, with two new strong additions to the group, our friends continue their journey through Kanto, with an interesting encounter just around the corner...

**Glad I got this chapter out of the way. Again, I promise to try and make the wait time between chapters shorter.**


	4. Helix, Dome, and Amber

**Poké-People Chapter IV: Helix, Dome, and Amber**

Our friends passed by what appeared to be an abandoned mine, and Alakazam seems to know much about it.

"Hmmm. I'm pretty sure this is where an ancient mining people would do their work at."

"An ancient mining people?" Charmeleon asked curiously. "If they're ancient, what happened to them? And this mine specifically?" Alakazam closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Hundreds of millions of years ago, when the gods and the Legends were first forming the lands, they needed lower people to do all the work, to help carve out the continents, in a sense. So, they hired three clans: Those known as Omanyte, natural-born leaders; those known as Kabuto, who would do nothing but work, work, work; and finally, the Aerodactyl – they would be the overseers to the Kabuto, making sure they did their job. In time of war, they were also hired muscle. But, during the carving out of the continents, one of the many great wars of this world erupted: This one between two Legends, one a ground master, the other a water master. I can't recall their names…Grouyogre, or something like that. Anyways, the ground one wanted to expand land, and the water master wanted to expand the seas." He stopped for a moment, letting everyone think.

"Ahem. Some say that another Legend – a dragon-flying dual master – managed to quell the fighting between the two. But even if it did, it didn't stop them before they ravaged the lands: The continents were split apart by the water master faster than the ancients could've done it, but it caused them to be wiped out. Humanity almost went extinct from the battling. The few that did survive helped to reproduce and populate the world again. It's a reminder that this selfish fighting could destroy everything…"

Everyone was silent. None of them realized how horrible the past was. The all silently promised that they would try to keep events like that from repeating.

"Well my friend, you seem to know quite a bit about the past!" A gruff voice said. Everyone turned. They all swore they were looking at a fossil…

xXxXxXxXx

"Omanyte! Kabuto! I found these four wandering around!" I heard Aerodactyl call to me.

"Good," I replied intelligently, "I want to meet them." I turned around in my chair. Immediately, I cringed at the female; I could recognize her as a grass expert, and had to be careful. Rock/water versus grass would not end well.

"Good afternoon, distinguished guests," I said, brushing some lint off my suit with my hand.

"Hello, sir." The older gentlemen clad in yellow replied. And they said chivalry was dead.

"Hmm. Well for those of you who don't know, I am the great, renowned Omanyte – or as my colleagues would say, I am Lord Helix."

"Lord Helix?" The scarred one asked.

"Yes, Lord Helix," I replied, "you see, the three of us were alive hundreds of millions of years ago. I was in charge of these two when the continents were supposed to be split. But the clashing between the two gods…we were trapped in rock, fossilized essentially: I was locked inside of rock, taking the shape of a helix; Kabuto, she took the form of a dome; and Aerodactyl, he was trapped inside of amber. Then, we were discovered and re-animated into our human forms. We went on our own, and these two viewed me as their leader. That is where we are now." They stood there, analyzing my story.

"So, you are a great leader, as the stories say." The younger one wearing the yellow jacket observed.

"Yes, I am. Now, I am interested to see what you are doing here." I stared at them.

"We're just traveling." The female said. I could detect no lie in her voice. "We just wanna search for people who might be interested in joining in our group. The three of you seem strong. Would you be interested?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but me and my wife – Kabuto – we just don't have the time to go on an extensive journey. Aerodactyl though – he's always wanted to break away, meet new people, see new places. He might be interested."

"Yes Lord Helix, I am." Aerodactyl replied. I thought he would.

"Well, I guess there is no stopping you." I replied. Suddenly, there was an explosion outside.

"Kabuto, guests, stay here. Me and Aerodactyl will go see what the issue is." I narrowed my eyes and walked to the exit.

xXxXxXxXx

We ran outside and saw a group of Voltorb and Electrode being led by a Tangela.

"Ah, looks like they decided to show their faces!" The Tangela called out.

"What're you doing here?" I yelled back. "We serve no purpose to you!"

"True," he replied, "but, I want this land you see! And you are occupying it! And I am prepared to blow up you and your little base if it comes to it! All of these Voltorb and Electrode know Explosion! And none of them are afraid to use it!"

I stared him down, knowing he would destroy us. But Aerodactyl was a rock-flying type. Maybe…

"No." I called out. I could see Tangela getting angry.

"RAAAAAAAWR! VINE WHIP!" He screamed out. I wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack, and I became ensnared as he began to severely damage me with them.

"Ugh! A-Aerodactyl…" I called out, struggling to break free. "Do something!"

"Yes Lord Helix!" He suddenly leaped into the air, almost flying it seemed.

"Wing attack!" He yelled, and sliced at Tangela with an aura of wings around him. He leapt high up again.

"Ha, you think that did anything to me!?" Tangela yelled, clearly not fazed.

"It was supposed to distract you while I got high…" Aerodactyl called out. Suddenly, he seemingly froze in place, the laws of physics not applying to him.

"Earthquake!" He yelled closing his eyes, and then he slammed into the ground with an almighty attack, the ground shaking for miles around. I watched as the Voltorb and Electrode fell, the earthquake way too powerful for them to handle. Tangela let go of me, barely able to hold on. I stood up slowly, and we walked over to him, his body slumped over the rocks. I picked up a large rock, about three quarters that of a bowling ball.

"I've never had to kill anyone directly in my lifetime." I began. "But today, that ends now."

I lifted the rock high above my head, and brought it down – onto his head.

xXxXxXxXx

"So…that was an interesting battle." Bulbasaur said to me.

"Yes, it was." I replied. "I just wish I didn't have to kill him. But what's done is done. Now. I believe my friend Aerodactyl wants to say something."

He nodded, ready to tell everyone.

"Lord Helix," he began, "I have served you and Mistress Kabuto for years now, but I think it's necessary that I go my own way. These people, I believe I will be a great asset to them, and I wish to join them."

"If that is your desire, Aerodactyl," My wife responded.

"It is Miss." He said.

"Then so be it. You are relieved of duty from us." I told him.

"Thank you master, you won't regret this."

I watched as my old friend Aerodactyl and his new friends walked into the horizon, to another adventure around the corner. For some reason, I have a feeling this is not our last meeting…

**I was very interested in doing a chapter on the fossils, and decided to ultimately combine all three together. Sorry that it focused more on Omanyte and Aerodactyl and didn't give Kabuto any room to do anything - I thought it turned out good though. And yes, I did reference TwithPlaysPokémon with Lord Helix! Don't judge.**


	5. The Twins

**Poké-People Chapter V: The Twins**

I and my brother sprinted through the forest, seeing who could get from one end to the other the fastest. Fifteen years we've been alive. In a few days, we will share our sixteenth birthday. Throughout our childhood, I noticed that I was always more defensive and tried to calm situations without battle. He on the other hand – he was always arrogant, always wanting to battle, to ask questions later. One of these days, that boy was going to get himself killed – or someone else. But it didn't bother me – I knew nothing would stop him. I looked over at him and grinned – we were neck-a-neck as we approached the clearing marking the end of the forest. Then, as if out of nowhere, a large man stepped in front of us, roaring. I recognized him as an Onix, but something seemed off – he had burn marks, and looked like he had literally been shocked.

"Little Nido, stop!" I yelled to my brother, the absurd nickname I gave him for how childish he acted. But he obeyed.

"Big Nido, what's going on?" He asked, and I winced at his nickname for me – I was always more mature then he was, so he called me by that nickname. I stared at the Onix, and he suddenly grabbed my brother.

"AAAAAAAAGH! This is revenge for what those brats did to me!" He suddenly kicked me and I fell down the hill we were next to.

"Little Nidoooooooooooo!" I yelled out as I fell, thinking I would never see my brother again. I assume my head hit a rock, and I went unconscious.

xXxXxXxXx

Aerodactyl and Pidgeotto leaped from tree to tree, testing each other's navigational skills.

"Hah, you're good Aerodactyl!" The latter said to his friend.

"You are too Pidgeotto," the former yelled back, "but not as good as me!"

The two continued testing the other's skill, when suddenly Pidgeotto stopped.

"What is it?" Aerodactyl asked. Pidgeotto pointed downward.

At the base of the tree Pidgeotto was in, there lay an unconscious girl, wearing light blue clothing that was torn, a few cuts in her light brown skin, and a serious head wound, fresh blood still oozing out onto the rock upon which her head lay.

"Aerodactyl, go get the others! She needs medical help!"

"Got it! You get her!" Aerodactyl jumped down and ran through the forest, knowing it was faster than the trees while Pidgeotto leaped down, checking the girl for other wounds. _What the hell happened to you? _He thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXx

I slowly opened my eyes, a bright light blinding me.

"Ah!" I let out a cry of pain from the light.

"Just take it easy…" I heard a female voice say, "you've been through a lot."

"Nurse Chansey, do you have an idea of what may have happened?" I heard a gruff voice ask.

"No Pidgeotto," the female's again, "my best guess would be she slipped while going through the woods and fell down the hill."

"N-no…" I managed to get out. I fully opened my eyes.

"Glad to see you're fine." The man – Pidgeotto – said. "Can you tell us your name, and what happened?"

I looked through the large glass window on one side of the room, seeing other people on the other side of it, and knew they must be listening as well. I took a deep sigh.

"My name is Nidoran…Nidoran female to be exact, or 'Big Nido,' if you're my brother." Again I winced at the nickname. "Anyways, me and him were racing through the forest, to see which one of us could get from end to the other first. We were almost there when an Onix showed up. He looked pretty beat – despite being a rock master, he looks to have been burned and shocked." I noticed some of the people on the other side of the glass exchanging glances.

"Ahem, and he suddenly grabbed my brother and yelled out 'This is revenge for what those brats did to me!' and he kicked my down the hill. I guess I hit a rock or something, and I passed out. Then I awoke here."

I paused, and then Pidgeotto explained how he and his friend Aerodactyl found me. They got their other friends and had rushed me to the nearest hospital. I sat up.

"Look, we have to look for my brother! No telling what Onix has done to him!"

"No, you're not leaving." The Nurse said, already starting to inject more painkillers and sleeping medicine into my body. "You have to rest. All of you can go looking for him in a few days."

I tried to object, but the medicines eventually overtook me.

xXxXxXxXx

"Let me go Onix!" Nidoran yelled, chained to the wall.

"How about no? I'm using you as bait. Soon, those little brats that fought me will find your sister, and she'll lead them to you! Then I can take my revenge for what they did to me!"

Nidoran sighed and looked around. He knew the only way getting out was when his sister found him.

_Please get here before we turn sixteen sis, _he thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXx

I ran through the forest, Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and their friends following close behind. I could recognize my brother's footprints.

"Come on, I wanna find him before our birthday at midnight!" I yelled out, following the steps.

After the first time I woke up, Chansey had sedated me again until she was able to clear me for release with her superiors. That took a few days. I finally got out earlier and we've been looking ever since. At midnight is our sixteenth birthday, and I got to find my brother before then.

Suddenly we came out into a clearing, the same one me and my brother had raced to, and I saw Onix holding him captive.

Let him go Onix!" I yelled out.

"So, you are the same Onix we fought!" Pikachu yelled.

"Precisely, and I'm here to settle a debt with you runts! You may have more members then the last time we met, but I'm a lot stronger! I can take you all on!"

"Then let's settle it!" Bulbasaur yelled.

My brother ran over to us, and we watched, anticipating the battle.

xXxXxXxXx

"Your move first, brats!" Onix yelled.

"Fine! Bulbasaur, weaken him!"

"With pleasure! Stun spore, razor leaf!" She thrust her hands out, a golden powder flying towards Onix while leaves went flying towards him from trees.

"Mirror Coat!" He yelled, and he thrust up a round device that _absorbed _the two attacks and thrust them right back at Bulbasaur.

"Ah! I can't move! The stun spore is too strong!"

"What the hell is that thing?" Charmeleon screamed.

"Hahaha! It's my new invention!" Onix gloated. "It mimics what the moves Counter and Mirror Coat do! Just try and defeat me!"

"Grr! Do not do that to my girlfriend! Water pulse!" Squirtle yelled out, the circular discs of water flying towards Onix.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu yelled, and multiple bolts and lightning struck the discs, charging them.

"Mirror Coat!" Onix yelled, again holding up the device, and defeating Pikachu and Squirtle when they were hit.

"Aerodactyl, we need to try something physical, and we need to make it fast!" Pidgeotto yelled to his partner.

"Right!" The other called.

"Aerial Ace!" Pidgeotto called.

"Quick Attack!" Aerodactyl yelled.

"Counter!" Onix said as they hit the device, and they flung back, the combined power of their attacks defeating them.

"It's our turn now Gengar!" Alakazam said.

"Right! Let's try both physical and special!" Gengar said sneakily.

"Agreed! Psychic!" Alakazam yelled, holding up his spoons as the purple energy flowed to Onix.

"Shadow Punch!" Gengar screamed, charging towards Onix with a fist of black energy.

"Counter Coat!" Onix yelled, holding up the shield and combining his two defense moves, hurling the Psychic at Gengar and the Shadow Punch at Alakazam, defeating them.

"Guess it's up to me," Charmeleon said, "flamethrower!" He yelled.

"Mirror Coat!" Onix replied, and the attack paid off for the latter, defeating Charmeleon.

"No!" The Nidorans screamed.

xXxXxXxXx

I watched in horror, everyone defeated as my brother cowered beside me.

"Ha! Looks like all that's left is you two weaklings!" Onix yelled.

"Not quite…" I said, noticing the moon at its highest point in the night sky.

"Little Nido…" I began

"Yeah sis?" He asked.

"Happy sixteenth birthday." I said, and immediately white light began to engulf us, and when it dissipated, we had evolved.

"Nidorina!" I called out.

"Nidorino!" My brother said.

"Evolution won't help you at all! I'll defeat you with this device either way!" Onix taunted.

"I use Iron Tail and you use Takedown and we combine them, okay?" I whispered to my brother.

"Okay." He agreed.

We closed our eyes, calming our minds and focusing. We suddenly opened them.

"Iron Takedown!" We yelled together, and a large, metallic tail appeared behind me as my brother began charging towards Onix.

"Uh…Counter Coat!" Onix yelled, unsure, and that's what cost him: Neither of our moves was special, which caused his moves to cancel out each other all together, causing the device to not work.

I grinned as the attacks collided with his device, shattering it.

"What? No!" Onix screamed in disbelief, and our heroes began to rise to their feet, back in the fighting spirit.

"Everyone, how about we combine our attacks against Onix?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan!" Pikachu responded, electricity discharging from him.

"Alright!" Everyone said, ready to call out our mega move.

"Quick Aerial Razor Flame Pulse Psychic Punch Iron Takedown Thunderbolt!" We all yelled together. Aerodactyl sprinted forward, and along with him, a wave of extremely powerful air, leaves torn from the trees, fire from the depths of earth, two discs of pure water, a wave of psychic energy, a ghostly fist, a metallic tail, pure, brute force, and all of it electrically charged.

Aerodactyl hit, and there was a small delay before Onix seemingly exploded, being launched into the air by the powerful attack.

"Noooooooooooo!" We heard him scream as he sailed off into the night.

xXxXxXxXx

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Pikachu said as we walked through the woods the next day.

"Yes, it was!" I responded.

"Hey, Nidorina," I heard Charmeleon ask.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Do you and your brother, feel like joining us? Both of you are clearly able to improvise even in the middle of battle, and you may be able to help us train with combined moves."

"Sounds good!" Me and my brother said.

"Then it's settled! We got a pair of twins traveling with us!" Pikachu said.

**Can't believe I completed this chapter in one sitting. The Nidoran and Nidoran chapter is an idea I've had for a while, and glad I got it out of the way. And I'm also happy that I really tried with the battle scene this time around. It might not seem like that to you readers, but I did, and I think it's better than ones in other chapters so far. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Prepare for Trouble!

**So, yeah…about the next chapter. What I wanted Chapter VI to really be…I hit writer's block for it. The following story arc, hell, I never even intended this. On the bright side though, after thinking about, I've thought about A LOT of chapters to do for future regions (or did you just think we'd stay in Kanto?) Anyways, the next true chapter will be on hold while I work on ideas for it and also work on this story arc a little. Hope you enjoy!**

**Poké-People Chapter VI: Prepare for Trouble!**

Three figures quickly ran up a flight of stairs. Where were they? That was classified. No one was to know where they had set up their base of operations – their boss would have them executed. They arrived at a cloth doorway guarded by two men – it looked like it had been set up quickly. When they entered, they bowed down, and one of them – a female – spoke.

"Boss, radar has detected a group of people moving in the direction of this town. What should be done about them?

A large, formidable man stood in the center of the room. In front of him, an older looking gentleman, who was tied up and gagged in a chair.

"Hmph." The large man – the 'boss' – replied. "Eliminate them all. No one must know of our plans with this town. One, day we will rule not just Kanto, but the whole world! And it all starts here…"

"Yes master!" The three replied, standing up and saluting before walking out, the bright red "R" on all of their shirts showing in even the dim light…

xXxXxXxXx

Our heroes casually walked through the eastern side of Kanto, where they had previously met Alakazam and Gengar. They decided to explore some of the few, small villages of the region that were hardly able to be classified as towns. And their adventure had brought them to the east, where a notorious town lay, but there was more than just the town that set bad omens…

"You know, I feel a lot stronger now, with Nidorino and Nidorina helping us train." Pikachu said.

"Yes, our power has increased tenfold." Charmeleon agreed.

The two twins blushed. "Well thanks," they said together, "we're glad to help all of you.

Suddenly, a loud pop, and smoke surrounded the heroes.

"Cough cough! Wh-what's that? Who's there?" Bulbasaur yelled out.

_(Insert villainous team theme song from Pokémon – you all know which one I mean!)_

"Prepare for trouble!" First, a female voice.

"And make it double!" A male one.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Ekans!"

"Koffing!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" A third person, male.

The three stood there, looking menacing: The female wore a white shirt that was cut off at the stomach, a black top underneath, along with a medium white skirt, with thigh length black pantyhose to cover her legs, and matching gloves going past her elbows. The first male wore a shirt that was just barely cut at the waist, a black, tucked in shirt underneath, and long, white pants and a purple belt. Black boots and matching short gloves completed his ensemble. Finally, the second, younger male wore a simple tan uniform. For a few moments, there was silence, until someone finally broke it.

"Wh-who are all of you?" Squirtle asked?

"We," the first male – Koffing – began "are Team Rocket!"

"We," the female – Ekans – continued "are Pokémon gangsters!"

"And our mission," the second male – Meowth – finished "is to take over the world! And no one will stop us!"

"The world isn't small enough for a band of three petty criminals to take over!" Gengar spat.

"I'll have you know we are anything put petty criminals!" Koffing replied, clearly offended.

"Exactly!" Ekans added. "We are quite a sizeable organization, stretching throughout all of Kanto!"

"Hmmm. You say no one can stop you…" Alakazam mused.

"Exactly!" Meowth replied.

"Well, I have an answer to that." Alakazam finished. "Nidorino, I think we should show them our power."

"Right!" Nidorino responded. "Ready?"

"Ready." Alakazam said.

"Double Psychic Kick!" The two yelled together, and Nidorino kicked his foot out and flew towards Meowth, a wave of psychic energy flowing behind him. Both kicks connected, and the psychic energy wrapped around to hit Ekans and Koffing.

"Hey! Made up moves isn't fair!" Meowth said, annoyed.

"Your right. Pikachu?" Alakazam asked the young boy.

"Gotcha." He replied, running forward.

"Ha! A Pikachu? What's he gonna do?" Koffing laughed.

"Volt tackle!" Pikachu yelled, rushing forward to the trio as electrical energy surrounded him. He collided, launching Team Rocket high into the air.

"Ugh! Wow! That Pikachu sure is strong!" Ekans said as she flew through the air with her team mates.

"I'll say! I've never seen that move!" Meowth added.

"Hmm. If we could somehow make them all fight for us – especially Pikachu – we'd be unstoppable!" Koffing said.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF!" The trio yelled as they flew off, leaving a small twinkle in the sky.

"Wow! Good job Pikachu!" Charmeleon chided, giving his friend a thumbs up.

"Yeah, they'll think twice before messing with us!" Bulbasaur said.

"Everyone, the sun is setting, we should set up camp." Alakazam said, the encounter having taken up time.

"Wow. It really is late." Aerodactyl said. "Well, time to get to work!"

While our heroes worked on making a campsite, three villains had to answer for their failure…

xXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe you three!" The man yelled as Ekans, Koffing, and Meowth returned to the hideout. "You are my top agents, and you were beaten by a group of kids!"

"We're sorry boss!" Ekans said. "It's just, that Pikachu was too damn powerful! And they were using moves we've never even seen before! Next time we'll be prepared!"

"Quit giving me excuses and just give me results! If you keep failing I'll have to make _them _my top agents!"

The trio shuddered. They didn't want to be replaced.

"Aye sir!" The three saluted, and then walked out. They were gonna work on plans for revenge…

**Hope you all enjoyed that. Again, never intended for this to be a part of the actual series, but it helped me come up with some new ideas later down the road. And if you had any trouble picturing the Team Rocket members – Ekans is Jessie, Koffing is James, and Meowth is…Meowth. So if you have any problems with how they're supposed to look design wise, there you go. Anyways, I'm out, please leave your reviews!**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter. Did this late at night, and I had other things on my mind…like something you may or may not see very, very soon…**


	7. Gengar's Revenge

**Poké-People Chapter VII: Gengar's Revenge**

**Yeah, I know this hasn't been updated in a while. I'm trying to get better at it. Anyways, onto the story!**

"Hey Alakazam." Pikachu said, turning to his friend.

"Yes, young one?" The elder replied.

"Isn't this around where we met you and Gengar?"

"Yes, it is."

"So, why are we here exactly?" Bulbasaur asked him.

"We are here because I have reason to believe that those goons we ran into – Team Rocket – has a base near here – Lavender Town."

"Lavender Town? What's so special about the place that they would make a base there?" Charmeleon asked.

To this, Alakazam stayed silent, and our heroes continued walking.

xXxXxXxXx

"So Ekans, you really think they'll be coming here?" Koffing asked, turning to his friend.

"Yes Koffing," his friend replied, "that psychic master of theirs – Alakazam, I believe – he's intelligent. We might need to do something about him…"

"Wait, do you mean we might possibly have to…kill him?" Meowth asked.

"Of course I do Meowth! Without him, they're weak! And that's just what we want!" Ekans said.

"Koffing, Ekans, Meowth!" They heard a voice call.

"What do YOU want, Ratticate?" Ekans responded, turning to see a girl with golden hair wearing a black uniform similar to hers, except for the shirt covering her stomach.

"The boss wants you two to head to the top of the tower and guard 'her'! Got it?"

"Whatever Ratticate, just stay out of our way!" Koffing said.

"Hehe, you better watch it Koffing, or else the boss might fire you!" Another voice said.

"What was that, Primeape?" Koffing said turning around and seeing a muscular man wearing a black uniform similar to his own.

"Hmph. You heard me." He said before walking off with Ratticate. Ekans, Koffing, and Meowth watched them for a minute before doing as they were told.

xXxXxXxXx

"Well here we are, Lavender Town!" Pikachu said, looking at the town, the tall tower in it showing off its very ominous presence.

"I've been wondering, what's that tower for?" Squirtle asked. Alakazam paused for a moment before thinking.

"It's where the dead are buried." He finally said.

"So a giant graveyard?" Squirtle said for confirmation.

"Yes, essentially. And it's where I originally found Gengar."

"Oh really? Why would you find him in a graveyard…?" Squirtle said, before it finally clicked in his mind.

"You know, ghost wasn't always an element people could master – for a while, it didn't exist." Gengar began. "It used to be something that only gods and Legends could control, nothing us mortals should have been able to comprehend."

"But then…" Squirtle said.

"But then, many years ago, the goddess by the name of Mew had created a son: Mewtwo. She soon found him too strong though, and as a result, she collaborated with some of the other gods, and they eventually created the ghost type. They achieved it by raising the dead and giving them powers. They were used as a counter to psychics – the drawback was psychic was also strong against them, so even though many ghost masters fought and weakened him, Mewtwo stood firm and would not be defeated. Finally though, realizing that the battle would never end, Mewtwo made an agreement with Mew to go into hiding and never come out. He hasn't been seen since."

"So basically, ghost was created to combat Mewtwo, and has existed as a counter to psychic ever since, though psychic can just as easily counter ghost?" Pikachu asked.

"Correct." Gengar said. "And you see, ghost masters are created by raising the dead. When I was still alive, I was just a poison master. But I had been shot in a battle, and Alakazam ran into me when I was near death, and gave me a second chance on life."

"Gengar, might I ask who it was that shot you?" Bulbasaur asked. Gengar just closed his eyes and stared down.

"It is the reason we came here to begin with…" Alakazam began.

"…Team Rocket." Gengar finished.

"What?!" The group said at once.

"Gengar was shot by two Team Rocket agents – Ratticate and Primeape – and when I resurrected him, he made it his mission to hunt them down and get revenge." Alakazam said. "We've been searching ever since, and we know that Team Rocket is holed up here in Lavender Town, so we're here to see if we can find and defeat Ratticate and Primeape."

"Well no matter what Gengar, we promise we'll help you in your journey." Pikachu said, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, all of you." Gengar said. "It really means a lot to me."

With that, the group walked into the town, and began searching around for Gengar's enemies.

xXxXxXxXx

"Yes boss, what is it you need of us?" Ratticate said, kneeling before the Team Rocket boss, Primeape beside her.

"Do you two remember that poison master – Gengar – that you shot about two years ago?" Was the simple question.

"Yes, we do." Primeape replied.

"What if I told you a psychic master had saved his life, and he is now a ghost-poison master, and currently in this town?"

"We'll finish what we started two years ago." The two replied together.

"Good. Now stay true to that statement." The boss said.

"Right!" The two agents said running out.

xXxXxXxXx

"Excuse me, but does anyone here know where Team Rocket might be?" Alakazam said as the group walked into the town's quaint little shop.

"Did you say Team Rocket?" The clerk said, looking shocked.

"Yes I did. Might you know where they are?" The clerk sighed before talking.

"About a week ago, they arrived in town and set up their base on the top floor of the Lavender Tower. Our mayor – Marowak – went up there to beat some sense into them, but she hasn't come down since. We think she's been captured by Team Rocket."

"Hmmm. We'll make sure we save her if she is." Alakazam said before the group left. Suddenly, smoke formed around them.

"Oh, not again!" Pikachu said, remembering the original encounter with Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble…" A female voice.

"…and make it double!" A male voice.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Ratticate!"

"And Primeape, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

The smoke cleared, and Ratticate and Primeape stood before the group, weapons holstered on their belts.

"Who are you?" Pikachu said, electricity discharging off of him.

"Why, we are the superior members of Team Rocket: Ratticate and Primeape!" Ratticate said, looking proud.

"You…you're the two that almost killed me two years ago!" Gengar said angrily.

"Correct, and we're here to finish the job! Ready Primeape?" Ratticate called.

"Ready!" Her partner said.

Suddenly, the two drew the handguns they had holstered and fired all their shots at Gengar…except every bullet just phased through him.

"What's going on?" Ratticate screamed in surprise.

"Hehe. Along with being immune to normal and fighting type attacks," Gengar began, "I also can't die if I'm a ghost!"

"Uh-oh! We better run Ratticate!" Primeape yelled as the two turned around.

"Not so fast! Alakazam, Telekinesis! Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Gengar yelled out.

Ratticate and Primeape began floating thanks to Alakazam's Telekinesis, and Pikachu rammed into them with Volt Tackle, launching them high into the air.

"Ugh! I can't believe they defeated us!" Primeape said as they were flying through the air.

"We'll have to come up with a different strategy next time!" Ratticate said angrily.

"Well, that's that." Alakazam said. "Feel better Gengar?"

"A lot old friend, a lot. Now, let's rescue the mayor!" Gengar said as the group went towards the Lavender tower, ready to run Team Rocket out.

**Sorry that not much went on in this chapter, I just felt like going into the backstory behind Gengar and ghost types. What'd you guys think of it? Reviews are always appreciated!**


	8. The Mysterious Mr Fuji

**Finally updating this again as well. I know this was by far my most popular story when I used to update it, and I really liked it as well myself. But, I've had almost a year to grow and think of new ideas for this. So, I may or may not retcon a few things for this story.**

**PocketSnails does not own the **_**Pokémon **_**franchise, or the species' names of any of the creatures in this story. All I own is the likeness of the individual characters themselves.**

xXxXxXxXx

_Poké-People_

_Chapter: The Mysterious Mr. Fuji_

xXxXxXxXx

The group walked up the stairs of Lavender Tower. At the top awaited – supposedly – where Team Rocket was holding Lavender Town's mayor, Marowak.

"How much longer do we have until we are there?" Pikachu asked.

"Not long." Alakazam replied. And he was right – they were just before the staircase that led to the top floor.

"Is everyone ready to face them?" Gengar asked.

They all nodded. Ready as they'll ever be.

They all walked up the stairs, arriving in a room slightly different than the others in the tower – in the middle of the room there was a long, empty walkway, while the sides and back of the room housed gravestones. At the end of the walkway, two figures could be seen tied to chairs. The heroes walked down it, approaching the figures.

"Not so fast, prepare for trouble!" The voice of Ekans echoed throughout the room.

"Get ready for a blast, and make it double!" Koffing's was quick to follow.

"Not these three again…" Bulbasaur said in boredom.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Ekans!"

"And Koffing!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"…Does every group of Team Rocket agents have their own motto that they have to say _every time _they encounter someone?" Squirtle finally asked.

"Hey, shut-up twerp!" Meowth said in anger.

"Aerodactyl, your turn to take them out." Pikachu said with a sigh.

The ancient fossil smiled. "With pleasure. Wing Attack!" The wing-shaped auras appeared and flew at the goons, knocking them out with ease.

Pikachu slowly approached the two figures, untying them and getting the bags off of their heads. Surprise though – one of them wasn't a species they had ever seen before!

"Wh-who are you?" Pikachu asked, the person being an older man.

"My name is Mr. Fuji. I am the mayor of this town." He replied.

"I thought Marowak was the mayor of this town." Alakazam said suspiciously.

Mr. Fuji sighed. "Come with me to my house. I'll explain everything."

xXxXxXxXx

"First things first, you've all heard of the multi-verse theory right? How there's many different universes parallel to ours, and every time we make a decision in this one, the opposite occurs in others, and so on and so forth?" Mr. Fuji asked politely.

"Yes. Right now though, just explain to us who you are and why you're powerless." Gengar asked politely.

"Alright." Fuji said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Long ago, there used to be two types of creatures on this planet: Humans, and Pokémon. Humans were, well, like me. We had no powers, and we lived pretty normal lives. Living alongside us were Pokémon – creatures with extraordinary power. They were animal-based lifeforms, appearing as animals that had existed even before the two of us did. For example, a Pikachu appeared as a rat-like creature who could use electricity.

The relationship between humans and Pokémon was a good one too. Some humans studied them, others befriended them, though most would capture and train Pokémon to be used in battling. It was mainly sport though – we would take care of them if we were using them for battles. They were our friends.

Then, a war broke out between two nations. They fought long and hard, using weapons that could've very well destroyed this planet if left unchecked. Some people even began using their Pokémon to fight the war itself. And as punishment for this senseless war, the creator of all things – Arceus Himself – destroyed all the technological advancements we had made, and combined the DNA of humans and Pokémon into one, creating a synthesis of one species.

Though Arceus could not protect Himself or the other gods, goddesses, and titans from this power, and they were all reverted to human forms as well. We normally referred to these supernatural beings as 'legendary" or in some cases "mythical" Pokémon. Nowadays, many refer to them as Legends – some of the strongest beings alive. That's all I have as to the history of these two species. If you wanna know about me, I was one of few who was spared by Arceus' wrath and left to wander the world. I've stayed in Kanto for the most part. There were others spared, and some who managed to avoid His wrath altogether. He's still looking for them to punish them, they've hidden so well."

"That was…an enlightening story." Alakazam responded.

"Yes, it truly was." Pikachu added.

"Hmph. Nice to see you youngsters appreciate an old man's ramblings." Fuji replied. "Oh, and one more thing actually: I'm not sure if it's true or not, but I've heard rumors that with enough concentration, you can channel your power and temporarily revert to you Pokémon forms."

"And what would that accomplish exactly?" Charmeleon asked.

"Well, for example, you evolve into Charizard, correct? By reverting to your Pokémon form as Charizard, you'll be a fire breathing dragon. You'll be a lot stronger, and have a lot more maneuverability. In fact…give me on moment."

"Hey Alakazam, did you know about any of this?" Bulbasaur asked the psychic.

"No, I didn't. It must have been so long ago that all of this happened that no one remembers anymore."

After a few minutes, Fuji returned, carrying with him a suitcase. He sat down and handed it to Charmeleon.

"Open it." He told the young boy.

Charmeleon did so, and inside he found nothing but two simple stones sitting in velvet liner. The stones were a very light grey, almost white in appearance, and were perfectly smooth. The only thing that set them apart from average stones was the DNA-esque sigil inscribed into them.

"What are they?" Charmeleon asked.

Mr. Fuji smiled. "Why, if I told you that, it would ruin the surprise! Just know that these are two stones that can only be used by a Charizard. And even then, only when you show true heart and connection with your inner self."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hehe. Don't worry about it. In the meantime, we have more pressing matters." Fuji said with his turning grim.

"Such as?" Pidgeotto asked.

"Team Rocket and their leader Giovanni. I want you people to defeat them and force Giovanni to disband the organization."

"I'm assuming Giovanni is human like you?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, he is."

"And what if he doesn't listen to reason?"

"…Then take drastic measures."

Pikachu nodded. "We'll help you Mr. Fuji. And we'll be seeing you around."

"Thanks for your help again. Now I have to move on to fortifying Lavender Town."

"Right. We'll see you around."

"Likewise."

xXxXxXxXx

**Eh, I know, not the best of my work. Just glad to have my original story back on track.**

**PocketSnails signing off.**


	9. Tournament of Champions! Round 1!

**PocketSnails does not own the **_**Pokémon**_** franchise, or the species' names of any of the creatures in this story. Only the individual likenesses of the characters.**

xXxXxXxXx

_Poké-People_

_Chapter: Tournament of Champions! Round 1!_

xXxXxXxXx

The small figure walked through the icy cave. It had taken them weeks to travel out here – to Seafoam, the coldest place of the Kanto region. More than once had they almost lost their life traversing the islands – but in the end, their goal was worth it.

The figure turned to look at their reflection in the ice wall, realizing how tattered their green cloak was. They pulled it off, revealing a bright, young woman's face, short, green hair frazzled – dark circles were under her eyes. She hadn't slept in days.

She tossed the cloak into the air, chanting an incantation, making it disappear in a flurry of petals. She held out her hand, both it and the green and pink staff she carried glowing, and a new cloak formed. She quickly fastened it around her, kneeling down, taking a book out of her pocket, looking at the title of it:

_Book of the Unown: Stories of the Legends_

She opened the book, turning to a page that depicted a giant blue bird, ice surrounding it. On the opposite page was a giant yellow bird, electricity sparking all around it. Finally, she turned to the next page, which depicted a giant red bird, cloaked in fire; opposite it was a page of text, and she began reading aloud.

"Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Long ago, these Legends were created by the goddess Mew as a way of combating her son, Mewtwo. Articuno, mistress of ice, rose from her arctic cavern of the Seafoam Islands, crafted an icy prison for Mewtwo. Zapdos, lord of lightning, descended from the electricity-fueled clouds over Kanto, and combated Mewtwo with all his might. Finally, Moltres, master of fire, lit Mewtwo's home of Cerulean Cave ablaze, banishing the demi-god from it. The three combined their elemental prowess to overload Mewtwo's senses, finally defeating him. Mew then banished her son in his icy prison in the Seafoam Islands, where Articuno watches over her prisoner, making sure he never escapes."

She closed the book, returning it to her pocket, and pulling her hood up over her head. She stood up, looking around the room she was in. It appeared to be a dead end. She placed her hand on a wall, and it cracked immediately, surprising her so much that she slid down it into a hidden chamber.

Groaning in pain, she rose to her feet and looked forward, seeing a woman with pale, light blue skin, long, navy hair that fell past her waist. A sparkling dress made of pure ice flowed around her – despite being made of the brittle material, it moved and acted just like it was made of cloth. In her hand was a frozen staff, which ended in a snowball that had two blue prongs protruding from it. She opened her eyes, which were the same shade as her hair.

"Who dares disturb the prison of Mewtwo?" She asked, her voice both melodic and cold at the same time.

"Mistress Articuno, that is none of your concern. I bear a message from the goddess Mew herself."

This surprised Articuno.

"The goddess Mew?! What is it that she requests of this one?"

The younger girl sighed, knowing that Articuno would not like the answer.

"She requests that Mewtwo be released from his prison. He is needed to combat a coming evil."

"What?! Does the goddess not remember what happened when Mewtwo was free to reign!?"

"Yes Mistress Articuno, she does! But at the moment, she does not care! If Mewtwo refuses to comply, he knows the consequences!"

Articuno paused, weighing the options.

"Fine. If the goddess demands it, it shall be done. But, I need you to travel to the caves of western Kanto and request that Master Moltres come here. Only he is strong enough to melt through the icy prison that I have encased Mewtwo."

The other girl bowed, obeying the wish of the great Legend.

"As you wish."

With that, she twirled around, her staff glowing, and then she teleported away, off to see Moltres in his domain.

xXxXxXxXx

Pikachu and his friends walked up to the large building. Their journey to find Giovanni's hideout had brought them to a small area that had land set up as if for construction – it looked like a town was going to be built here. On the northern side of it was a building that they couldn't see inside of. On the outside was a sign that read,

"SAFFRON FIGHTING DOJO! PROVE YOURSELF IN THE TOURNAMENT OF CHAMPIONS!"

"Tournament of Champions? Sounds like a challenge." Charmeleon said while cracking his knuckles.

"Calm down bud. We need to see what's going on here." Bulbasaur said as she knocked on the door.

After a few moments, a large, burly man with four muscular arms answered the door. All he was wearing was a pair of black fighting shorts – as well as a championship belt around his waist.

To say the least, he was intimidating.

"Well well, look at these little wimps! So, which one of ya is 'ere to participate in the tournament?"

"What? None of us! We just wanna know what this place is." Pikachu said in surprise.

"You mean you ain't ever 'eard of the Saffron Fightin' Dojo?" The man replied. "Well, allows me to introduce myself: Name's Machamp! I'm da best fighter 'ere in Kanto! A few years back I built this here dojo with my bear hands! I decided I was gonna set up a tournament – the best fighters from all around would gather 'ere to compete, all of 'em tryin' ta claim the title of the best fighter in the world! I've yet to get beaten in the whole ten years this tournament has existed! Well, except one time…"

"And it was by me!" Suddenly, Pidgeotto interrupted and stepped forward.

"Pidgeotto." Machamp's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man.

"Machamp." Pidgeotto's eyes narrowed as well.

Everyone else moved out of the way as the two approached each other. Silence…then Machamp extended his hand, and Pidgeotto accepted it.

"Good ta see ya old buddy!" He said to Pidgeotto.

"Nice to see you too mate." The old warrior replied.

"Look, it's gonna get dark soon. You and your friends stay here for the night, alright? Hell, stay for the tournament! It'll be a blast! And if any of ya are willing, sign up for it! We got six spots open still!"

Pidgeotto nodded and everyone walked inside.

xXxXxXxXx

Within the facility, many people could be found training – from a young and reckless Machop to an old and wise Poliwrath. All of them training to compete for the title of strongest fighter in the world.

Pikachu lay down on his bed, having been given a room with Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. At the moment, only he and Pidgeotto were in the room. Aerodactyl, Squirtle, Charmeleon, and the twins had gone to sign up for the tournament.

"Hey Pidgeotto, I know the two of you are friends, but what happened between you and Machamp before you met us?"

Pidgeotto sighed.

"It was the second year of the tournament. As Machamp said, he's won every tournament but that one. I had entered because before me, only people who were at least part fighting type entered the tournament. I guess you could say I had something to prove. So I climbed through the ranks and beat everyone who was in my way – including Machamp. The next year though, I had to rematch him – whoever the reigning champion is always has to fight whoever wins to defend their title."

Pidgeotto paused to think a little.

"During our fight, Machamp used a move – it was a fair move, so I don't hate him for it – but it was so powerful that not only did he paralyze me, he caused me to lose my left eye. Again, I don't blame the man for an accident, but because of that, I can't fight as well as I could, given how I'm half blind now. My pride was so damaged that I decided to never enter the tournament again."

Pikachu sat there, thinking about the story.

"Why don't you enter it now? I mean, you may not be able to beat Machamp, but I've seen you fight. At least get to the finals."

"What do you mean? I can't! It's hopeless!"

"Pidgeotto. If you weren't able to fight that well, explain how you managed to hold off me, Squirtle, and Charmeleon all at the same time. Yes, you lost, I get that. But it was far from an easy victory for us. Or tell me how you're able to match Aerodactyl move for move, block for block, and strike for strike. You've been thinking so much that you can't fight worth a damn when in reality you're the best fighter we got! So just this once, humor me and enter this tournament!"

Pidgeotto paused, letting what his friend said sink in.

"Fine. I'll fight!"

xXxXxXxXx

"Gooooooood morning ladies and gentleman! This is Machamp here! As you all know, I am the host of this here Tournament of Champions, held in the Saffron Fighting Dojo!"

Machamp's voice boomed over the microphone, as everyone stood along the sidelines of the battlefield, ready to fight. The crowd was cheering – not only did fighters come from all around the world, but also people who would cheer them on.

"If you turn your attention to the screen on the north side of the battlefield, you'll see a list of all our competitors!"

Everyone turned, and on said screen, saw headshots of everyone.

"And now to shuffle them up to pick our match-ups!"

The pictures flipped over and stacked on top of each other like a deck of cards. Then they all spread out, ten pairs, still face down.

"Today we will kick off the first round of the tournament! And first fight goes to…" All the cards flipped over to show the match-ups, zooming in on the first pair, "Nidorina and Starmie!"

The crowd cheered – Machamp could barely be heard over it as he read off all the other pairs:

_Jynx versus Machoke!_

_Mankey versus Squirtle!_

_Charmeleon versus Snorlax!_

_Pinsir versus Flareon!_

_Machop versus Hitmonlee!_

_Nidorino versus Hitmonchan!_

_Electabuzz versus Primape!_

_Aerodactyl versus Poliwrath!_

_And finally…_

_Magmar versus Pidgeotto!_

As all the competitors looked at each other, ready for a fight, everyone knew that this would be a tournament to remember.

xXxXxXxXx

**So yeah, it's been like, three chapters since I introduced any new characters – sans Team Rocket – who aren't pure-blooded human. Decided to this so that it builds on a character's backstory a little more, and because frankly, my original idea, I don't think anyone would've like this early…**

**Ditto is boring, what can I say?**

**PocketSnails signing off.**


End file.
